A conventional grinding wheel assembly is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a power mechanism 1' and a shaft 12' is connected to a lower end of the power mechanism 1'. A disk 11' is connected to the shaft 12' so that a grinding wheel 13' is connected to the disk 11'. The disk 11' is enclosed by the material of the grinding wheel 13' so that the disk 11' cannot be seen when the material of the grinding wheel 13' is connected to the disk 11'. The material of the grinding wheel 13' is consumable during using so that the size of the grinding wheel 13' becomes smaller and smaller. Because the disk 11' is made of metal or hard material so that if the disk 11' hits the object to be ground, the object will be damaged. Therefore, the user has to replace a new grinding wheel 13' when needed. However, because the disk 13' is not visible so that the user tends to discard the grinding wheel 13' before the disk 11' is exposed and this could result in waste. Besides, the diameter of the grinding wheel 13' is larger than the diameter of the disk 11' and the disk 11' is a thin disk which is deeply enclosed by the material so that the grinding wheel 13' is easily deformed.
The present invention intends to provide a grinding wheel assembly wherein the grinding wheel is clamped between two position members which is visible.